


Keep Me Up All Night

by Obnoxious



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Roy Harper, Coming Out, Everybody has the hots for Roy, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Homosexual Jason Todd, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pretty Boy Jason Todd, Requited Unrequited Love, Roy Harper being a Pumpkin Spice Studmuffin, Roy Harper is Arsenal, Self-Worth Issues, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tim Drake/Stephanie Brown mentioned, Unrequited Love, You can grab Pretty Boy Jason out of my cold undead goblin like hands, coming to terms with ones sexuality, past roy harper/koriand'r, utterly self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obnoxious/pseuds/Obnoxious
Summary: Jason has a big old crush on Roy.There's only two problems.One: Who would want to date Jason Todd?Two: Roy Harper is straight.Right?
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 13
Kudos: 160





	Keep Me Up All Night

**Author's Note:**

> *Smooth Midnight-Radio-Dj voice* this one is for all you Jayroy lovers out there...
> 
> Like it says in the tags, this one is utterly self-indulgent. Hope you enjoy!

Roy Harper is a great, if not fantastic, specimen of a man.

Unlike Jason.

He is tall and handsome and muscular and charming. And a good person. Anything anyone could ask for in a man.

And he is straight.

Roy is so straight he unironically wears trucker hats. Now, Jason isn’t a fashion victim by any stretch of the imagination (although he certainly has his moments, thank you very much), but come on.

Also, his tattoos? The straightest thing Jason has ever witnessed in his entire life. Pretty sexy on his muscled arms nonetheless, but very much straight.

Now, admittedly, Roy hadn’t introduced himself with “Hey, I’m Roy Harper, I’m straight, how are you doing today?”, but still, Jason was pretty sure he was straight, because he had only ever seen him interested and interact with women. And he was quite successful at it too, might Jason add. No wonder.

Oh, Jason also had a massive crush on Roy. So that was that.

Jason had thought himself to be straight, too. He hadn’t really grown up in an environment where one talked about such things. With Willis and Mom, he had still been way too young. Bruce did not talk about sex, never. He did have sex, but didn’t talk about it, probably not even to the person he was having sex with. So Jason had just assumed he had to be straight, like everybody else.

He died when he was fifteen, so…

Anyways, there had been a couple of women in his life. None of these experiences were satisfying for him, to say the least. None of them had stuck around either. It just...didn’t do it for him.

And then there had been Slade Wilson.

Now, he hadn’t been intimate with Deathstroke, mind you.

He had been on a solo mission, before Kori, Roy and he had formed the Outlaws, in Vancouver. A warehouse, filled with dangerous drugs, slated to be distributed in high schools all over the west coast of Canada and the US., had to go up in flames. Red Hood had been on the mission for literal months, trying to locate said warehouse.

Jason had just stood there, task completed, Red Hood helmet tucked under his arms, at a safe distance on the rooftop of a high-rise, and watched as the flames licked the dark and starry night-sky, the scene reminding him of a Van Gogh painting. 

Suddenly, he had noticed movement next to him. Out of nowhere, the mercenary appeared, Deathstroke, in all his meta-human glory.

He had approached Jason, an easy smile on his face, a confident stride. He had said things to Jason, about Jason. He had touched Jason. 

Having the taller man stand next to him, groping him (that’s...basically what he was doing, Jason should have kicked him in the balls for that, no scrap that, shoot him in the balls, the old bastard would have survived without any harm), his hot breath ghosting over his neck, his beard tickling his ear, it had run a shiver down Jason’s spine.

It had felt so good.

At that moment he realized he hadn’t had a crush on Wonder Woman and tons of admiration for Superman as a child, but it had been the other way around.

Damn, that autograph he had gotten from Superman back in the day still had to lay around somewhere in his old room in Wayne Manor. That had been the greatest day of his life, up to that point. Besides the whole getting adopted by a billionaire thing, of course. He still remembered how his legs had threatened to give way underneath him the moment Superman had laid eyes on him. 

God, how fucking pathetic he was.

At the beginning, he hadn’t been so thrilled by the realization that he might be attracted to men. On top of everything that was wrong with him, having died and come back to life, having taken a quick dip in the Lazarus Pit, being overall batshit crazy, he had to be gay as well?

He had quickly realized that that was a pretty shitty thing to think. That was exactly how a homophobic asshole thought. He wasn’t homophobic.

An asshole, all the way yes, but not homophobic.

There were many things wrong with Jason, being attracted to men wasn’t one of them. 

And now, here he was, hot and bothered for one, presumably straight, Roy Harper.

And even if Roy, by some kind of luck that Jason never had (look up his biography, seriously, not published yet btw), was into men, he was dating Kori. Jason couldn’t compete with a literal alien princess.

Okay, they weren’t an item yet officially. They were only hooking up, no feelings involved, according to Kori at least. Jason didn’t buy that though. It was Roy, after all. She would fall for him sooner or later, if she hadn’t already.

How could she not?

Jason was screwed.

He couldn’t even bring himself to resent Kori for the whole situation. Nobody could bring themselves to dislike Kori, it was impossible.

And Roy was his friend, his best friend, maybe the only real friend he ever had, and he should be grateful for that. It should be enough.

It was probably more than he deserved to begin with.

He couldn’t help himself to wish, actually to long, for more.

And then, Kori had just up and left, claiming she had to leave for some very important secret mission back on her home planet, leaving Roy behind.

Roy had seemed down for a day or two, before returning to his old cheery self. Jason had (begrudgingly) offered to talk about it, but Roy had claimed his heart to be intact. He said he had known what he would get himself into and agreed to it, it was only meant to be physical, nothing more.

Okay, yeah, maybe Jason had also wanted to scope out how deep the relationship between Roy and Kori was. So what? Give a dead Robin a break.

This also meant that maybe, he did have a chance after all.

So he decided to go to the one person he knew that could surely give him useful advice on how to approach this dilemma and possibly win Roy over.

Timothy Drake.

You could say what you want, but he had a somewhat working and healthy relationship with Stephanie Brown.

That was more than could be said of the Big Bat himself. The only relationships Bruce had ever had were a series of one-night stands with Selina Kyle and whatever it was he had going on with Talia al Ghul. He wasn’t even sure that last one counted as a relationship, as it pretty much seemed to be a one-sided affair. He could almost feel bad for Talia.

Besides, he wasn’t about to go look for Bruce and ask him about relationship advice. All Bruce would probably do was grunt in reply and then glare at him for ten minutes straight. He would maybe go on a tangent about how in their line of business, it was dangerous to be romantically involved with anyone, besides the occasional romp with a feline-themed vigilante/antihero on a deserted rooftop overlooking one of the seediest parts of Gotham.

I mean, come on Bruce, you could at least take her to the roof of the Ritz-Carlton. Even the roof of a Holiday Inn would be better.

What a slob.

Maybe if things didn’t work out with Roy, Jason could always go for Catman. Bruce would certainly have to approve of that. He had to, otherwise he would reveal himself to be a hypocrite, and Batman wasn’t a hypocrite, right?

Right??

Asking Grayson for any type of advice was absolutely out of the question, at all times.

Jason and Tim found themselves on top of one of the pillars of the Sprang Bridge, Stephanie having decided to join them as well, their coms deactivated. Jason hadn’t objected, he didn’t mind Spoiler’s presence. She was nice enough and fun to be around. It was after patrol and before they were expected back in the Cave, or in Jason’s case, the apartment he shared with Roy in Gotham.

“Just tell him you’d love to get shot by his arrow-oh no wait! Tell Roy you want him to visit your Batcave!”, Steph paused, rubbing her chin in thought, “Robincave? Red Hood cave?” She was standing behind Jason, one hand clutching her stomach laughing at her own stupid puns. She was apparently convinced the way to Roy’s heart was to be found through stupid pick-up lines.

Knowing Roy, it might just work. But Jason wasn’t the type for that. He rolled his eyes underneath the lenses of his domino mask and sighed as Steph blabbered on. She was nice, but not very helpful at the moment.

“All I’m saying is, Roy is an absolute hunk and I wholeheartedly approve” Stephanie added, both hands on her hips.

“Steph!” Tim chided, no, more like whined, turning his head to glare at his girlfriend.

“Yeah yeah, you and your bony ass are hot too, Timmy” she sighed, waving her hand dismissively at him.

“Anyways, if you’re not ready yet to admit to your feelings, you could try to get Roy to talk about his sexuality, you know, if he would ever consider dating a guy, and from there you could steer the conversation towards you. That gives you the opportunity to see his reaction and if this relationship is even worth pursuing, you know what I mean?” Tim explained, sitting on the pillar next to Jason, one leg up pressed against his chest, one arm resting on his knee.

Jason thought about what Tim had just said, index finger tapping against his chin. This didn’t seem like a bad idea at all. Jason wasn’t even sure if Roy would ever consider a relationship with another man, and this way he could find out if the archer would even consider it. If the answer was a no, it would spare Jason a lot of heartbreak.

Okay, it wouldn’t spare him from heartbreak, but it would save him from humiliating himself by openly admitting his feelings to Roy and having them unrequited.

That would be the end of their friendship, no doubt.

“That’s my best bet so far, so I’ll give it a try...Thanks Tim” Jason replied. 

This was awkward for Jason. He wasn’t used to thanking people, there rarely was a situation or valid reason to do so. But Tim had listened to Jason whine about Roy for the last few weeks and had been nothing but supportive, had never made fun of him, so it was warranted. He was truly grateful to have at least one person to talk to.

“There’s no need to be nervous, you’ll do just fine”, Steph interjected, squatting down next to Jason, a hand on his shoulder, “you look like a buff Linda Evangelista, Roy can’t possibly resist you!”.

Jason frowned, confused. “Who’s Linda Evangelista?”

Stephanie shot up straight, indignant, her mouth agape. “You don’t know- Go back to your ginger archer, before I beat your disrespectful ass, Hood!” she threatened, but Jason could tell she was joking. 

At least partially.

He had later looked up on his phone who Linda Evangelista was. He failed to see what he had in common with a Canadian fashion model. 

He read that she had once said she didn’t wake up for less than 10.000 dollars a day, and Jason couldn’t help but think that was a very Bruce Wayne-ie thing of her to say.

He made a mental note to start spreading the rumor that Bruce had said the exact same thing.

Would serve that big boob right.

\--------------------------------

A few days later, Jason had finally garnered enough courage to have “that” conversation with Roy. They were sitting one early afternoon on the couch, in their apartment, in front of the TV. Roy was wearing sweatpants and a loose tank-top, showing off his thickly muscled, freckled and slightly scarred arms (Jason wasn’t staring and drooling, no Sir) and Jason wore one of his over-sized t-shirts and jogger pants. 

Jason liked his clothes over-sized, especially when he stayed at home to relax for the day. It reminded him of his days as Robin, when he would sneak into Bruce’s room to steal his sweatshirts and hoodies to bundle up in them before going to bed. He remembered how the scent of his then-father comforted him back in the day, and tended to keep the nightmares at bay, for the most part. 

Roy was engrossed in an episode of American Pickers, and Jason seized the opportunity of a commercial break to speak.

“Roy, have you...”, he trailed off. He wasn’t quite sure how to go about this. How could he start this conversation?

Roy turned slightly on the couch, facing him, lifting one leg up and resting it on the cushions. “What is it, Jaybird?” He was smiling at Jason, that charming, crooked smile that created dimples in his cheeks. Why did he have to be like that? Jason should consider pressing charges.

Jason decided it would be best to be upfront and just get on with it. “Uh...have you ever considered dating a boy?” He couldn’t quite hide his nervousness, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his shirt, avoiding eye contact. He hoped Roy wouldn’t read to much into it. This was the moment of truth.

Roy looked surprised for a moment, huffing out a long breath before answering. “Well, uh… I don’t know?”, Jason closed his eyes, mentally bracing himself for having his dreams shattered, “If I’d find the right guy, why not?”

He opened his eyes again, breathing slowly. Hope bloomed anew in his chest. This wasn’t a clear rebuttal. “Oh, I thought you were straight?” Jason cringed at his own words, he sounded like a damn child hopeful that an adult would confirm Santa’s existence.

Roy leaned back on his arms, a wide grin on his face. “You know Jay, I’m not one for labels. Most of my longer-lasting past relationships have been with girls, but I have been with boys before. Nothing serious though, so far.”

This sounded good. Jason hadn’t known about Roy’s previous relationships with men, but this meant he did have a chance. There was a possibility for the two of them to be. They were moving in the right direction. Now was the moment to steer the conversation towards him, as Tim had suggested.

“So... are there any men you could picture yourself with?” Jason hoped he came across as calm and collected, although he felt his whole body tingling in anticipation. What would he do if Roy actually said his name? He felt his heart pound against his chest.

Roy cocked his head, looking at the ceiling. “Mmmmh...yeah, I mean, there are some nice, good looking men out there. Like Dick.”

Jason felt his features freeze in his face, his limbs paralyzed for a moment.

Of course, Richard Grayson.

Always.

Of course, Roy would answer Dick if asked about a man he’d consider dating. “Have you really thought he’d mention your name? Pathetic” Jason hears a voice taunting inside his head.

How could he be so naive? After everything that had happened to him, he was still so helplessly naive.

Why would Roy choose to shop at fucking Kmart if he could go to Neiman Marcus instead? That’s what Jason was, a Kmart, cold and empty, in disrepair, at the brink of collapse. A remnant of the past. 

Dead Robin.

Naturally, Roy’s eyes would be drawn to Dick instead, handsome, broad shoulders, narrow hips, with his perfect smile and perfect hair and perfect everything.

But out of every man out there, why did he have to mention Dick? He hadn’t even hesitated, not for a moment. Grayson, the first thought that came to his mind

Jason knew that he would never be able to compete with the likes of Koriand’r, Donna Troy and Richard Grayson. It had been foolish enough of him to even consider it.

By the time Jason escaped his train of thoughts back into the present, he was firmly clenching the fabric of his shirt between his fists, threatening to rip it apart. Roy had focused his attention back on the television, the commercial break over and his show back on. Jason felt grateful for it. He knew he wouldn’t be able to continue this discussion like a normal human being.

Jason silently stood up from from the couch and trudged back to his room. All he wished to do now was to bundle up in one of his over-sized sweatshirts and hide under the blankets until it was time for patrol.

\---------------------------------------

Jason knew that he needed to get Roy out of his head.

They were friends after all, best friends, and that should be enough.

Roy deserved better than him anyways.

And Jason needed to get his mind off of Roy.

It was 9:30, and Jason was ready for a night out in town.

It had been in a while since he had last hit the bars for a good time. After Kori, Roy and he had formed the Outlaws, they rarely went out partying. Kori tended to create unwanted attraction, with her being a 6 foot tall alien princess and what not, and frankly, she couldn’t be bothered, and Roy didn’t drink.

Of course, that didn’t mean the redhead never hit the streets at night, but it definitely took one big incentive away.

Jason wasn’t planning on getting drunk anyways. He was planning on getting laid. What better way to forget about a man then to spend the night with another one.

Besides, Jason was curious what it would it feel like. 

He had never even been kissed by a man.

Tonight, he was planning to change all of that.

Jason rarely cared for his personal appearance. He was a clean person and his personal hygiene was impeccable. After having lived on the streets, being able to wash yourself whenever you wanted or needed to and feel clean, as well as having fresh, clean clothes every day, was a luxury that Jason had come to highly appreciate.

Nevertheless, he tended to avoid looking into the mirror. He didn’t pay particular attention to the clothes he was wearing or how his hair looked. He rarely stopped at a mirror to check his appearance. He rarely liked what he saw.

Tonight though, he had made a conscious effort. The gray denim jeans seemed a little too tight, but Jason guessed that was the point. He wore a loose burgundy t-shirt with a wide neckline and he had styled his usually unruly locks to somewhat pleasantly frame his face.

He passed Roy as he made his way through the living/kitchen area to the front door. Roy was munching on a bag of chips but stopped as soon as he saw Jason, swallowing down what chips remained in his mouth. It looked painful. 

Jason checked that he had his keys before turning towards his friend. “I’m going out tonight. Don’t know when I’ll be back.”

Roy placed the bag of chips on the counter-top and turned to the sink to wash his hands. With a teasing grin on his face, he asked: “Is that so? Getting ready to pick some girls up tonight, Jay?”

Jason sighed, “Kind of, but I hope to pick up a boy, not a girl”. He tried to ignore the blush he felt heating up his cheeks. He was helplessly unprepared for this.

“Oh” Roy looked slightly taken aback by his admission. That’s when Jason realized this had been the first time he had voiced his attraction towards men to Roy. He should have been able to guess though, Jason reckoned, considering the little conversation they had had two days ago.

Jason caught Roy staring at him before continuing. Jason was starting to feel self-conscious. “Can I come with you?”

Jason thought about it for a moment. There wasn’t a valid reason to deny Roy, he was his best friend after all. That’s what buddies did, go to a bar together to pick up...people, right?

“Yeah, why not”, he looked over the redhead, dressed in a flannel shirt with it’s sleeves ripped off, bluejeans and brown leather boots, “are you going to change?”

“Nah”, Roy smiled as he made his way over to Jason, “I’m good”. Unfortunately, Roy did pick up his trucker hat from on top the chest of drawers next to the door before exiting. He did turn around again to stupidly waggle his eyebrows at his younger friend “You though, Jaybird, look great. You’ll have to fend them off with a stick”.

Jason knew it was only a meaningless pleasantry, something you told a friend to make them feel better about themselves. That didn’t stop his blush from deepening.

Their first stop was a typical bar downtown, one long wooden counter lining one of the walls, the rest of the space filled with billiard tables, a little stage area for people to dance on and neon advertisements for beer and various liquor hanging on the walls.

Out of solidarity with Roy, Jason had ordered an orange juice. He turned around to glance to where Roy stood, a few feet away, a coke bottle in his hand and two pretty girls at either side him. Roy looked pretty pleased with himself.

As expected, it hadn’t taken long for Roy to strike up a conversation. These two chicks had been attracted to him like moths to light as soon as he had crossed the threshold. The difference between him and these two were they actually stood a chance.

Would Roy be interested in him if he was a girl?

Probably not.

Jason rolled his eyes and turned back around to face to counter, leaning his elbows on the shiny wooden surface. He had to admit he felt a little bit lost. Should he wait until someone hit him up? Should he seek out someone himself and make the first step? It felt kind of weird considering doing that with Roy present.

Maybe he should have left Roy back in the apartment, tell him that he needed some time by himself.

“Well hello there, hot stuff”, Jason heard a voice behind him as a big hand was placed on his ass and squeezed. If it wasn’t for his training, Jason would have flinched.

Jason mentally prepared himself to tell the guy off. Yes, he wanted to get laid, but he wasn’t that desperate. He turned around to get a look at the guy. The guy had to be in his late thirties to mid forties if Jason had to guess, brown hair, tall and broad-shouldered with a bit of a beer belly, like he had been fit at one time but gained some weight over the last couple of years. Basically, he looked like someone’s dad. Probably married. Jason scrunched his nose. Did he really come across as that easy of a prey for some closeted dude on the prowl?

“I think you wanted to apologize for touching him without permission”. Jason was surprised to find Roy standing next to him, shoulders tense and a scowl on his face directed at the other man.

“And who are you, his personal bodyguard?” the guy snickered, apparently amused by Roy’s sudden appearance.

“I guess you could say that” Roy said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The man now turned his full attention to Roy, a cocky grin on his face as he crossed his own arms. “Funny to think that every little bitch and street whore has their own bodyguard these days.”

Jason saw it coming before it happened, but he was to slow to intervene. A thud could be heard as Roy’s fist made contact with the guy’s face, the force of the hit sending him backwards into a group of people standing behind him and onto the floor.

The next moment, both he and Roy were dragged out of the bar by two of the bouncers. 

It was so unfair. For once, Jason hadn’t been the one to throw the first punch, he hadn’t done anything wrong. The girls that had been with Roy earlier seemed pretty distraught as well.

“What the fuck, Roy!”, Jason seethed as soon as they were outside and the bouncers had closed the door in front of them, “What did you do that for?” He glared at his friend.

Roy looked at him like he was the one that got smacked in the face. “Sorry, did I ruin a moment? What, were you going to let that disgusting guy fuck you?!”

Jason wasn’t about to have this conversation with Roy. He turned around and made his way down the street, wanting to get some distance between him and Roy.

“Come back here!”, he heard Roy shouting behind him, footsteps rushing to catch up to him before a strong hand grabbed his wrist and spun him around. “You can’t be serious Jay”, Roy continued as he practically pressed Jason against a wall, “I don’t know what sexuality crisis you’re in right now but you can do better than him!”

This made Jason angry. Roy didn’t understand, of course he couldn’t understand. He pushed Roy away from him. “I wasn’t about to have sex with that creep!”, he shouted back, “I don’t have a sexuality crisis, I’m gay, okay?! And I can take very well care of myself, Roy! I don’t need you defending my non-existent honour. Because of you, I got thrown out of that goddamn bar and I didn’t even do anything wrong!”

Roy looked almost apologetic as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand sheepishly. “Okay, maybe I overreacted, but seeing that guy touching you like that...and what he said afterwards, he should have just apologized and shut his mouth!”

“What’s it to you if this guy touches me or not? Why don’t you go to Grayson and spend the night with him instead?”, Jason snapped, about to turn and walk off again but Roy grabbed him by his arms and pressed him to the wall.

“What does this have to do with Dick? Why are you mad at me?” Roy demanded, confusion and irritation clear on his face.

“Let me go, Harper!”, Jason answered instead, trying to get out of Roy’s hold.

“No! I won’t let you go until we’ve discussed this! What has...”, Roy trailed off as realization suddenly dawned in his face.

The next moment, Roy had Jason’s face in both his hands and his lips pressed against Jason’s. Jason wanted to say that he fought back, but that would be a lie. He opened his mouth to let Roy’s tongue inside, savoured the feeling of it, hot and wet, the scratch of Roy’s stubble against his chin.

It felt so good, so right. Better than any kiss Jason ever had before. Kori had experienced the same thing, but she had left. How could she? What kind of alien mind-control technology could have possibly compelled her? 

He was ashamed to admit that his legs went a little soft in the whole process and Roy had to wrap one of his arms around Jason’s waist to steady him.

By the time they parted, both were breathless and heaving for air. Jason knew that his whole face and neck had to be red judging by the heat he felt. Roy sported a little blush of his own, his pupils dilated.

“Jaybird...”, he breathed, as his thumb slowly brushed over Jason’s hot cheek.

Jason himself was speechless and couldn’t do anything besides continuing to stare into Roy’s emerald green, darkened eyes.

“Jaybird”, Roy repeated as he leaned in, placing a kiss on the soft skin underneath Jason’s jaw, “how about I take you home to my room tonight? You wanted to get laid, didn’t you?”

The ‘yes’ Jason gave in response was more moan than word, but it was apparently enough for Roy, who promptly placed an arm underneath Jason’s knees to pick him up, eliciting a yelp from the younger man.

“Roy, let me down!”, Jason protested as Roy started walking. Roy chuckled. “No chance babe, you want to know how it is to spend the night with a man, I’ll give you the full experience.”

Jason did something that Roy would have described as pouting, but was absolutely not pouting, as he responded, “I’m pretty sure being carried around isn’t usually part of the experience”.

“Lucky you, you’re in the presence of a gentleman tonight.”

Roy did end up carrying Jason all the way back to their apartment, up the stairs and into Roy’s bedroom.

What a show off. That had to be Grayson’s bad influence rubbing of on him, Jason mused. For the record, Jason hated being carried around by Roy. Absolutely.

Roy lay Jason gently down on his bed. The sheets smelled just like Roy. Jason stared at the other man as he quickly and unceremoniously chugged all his clothes off. Seeing Roy inside his clothes was already quite the sight, but seeing him outside of them took Jason’s breath away.

His broad chest and the defined ridges of his abs, the fiery happy trail leading down to his impressive cock, his long and sturdy legs covered in golden-red hair, the wide expanses of freckled skin. The boyish grin on his face.

Jason only had the time to take off his shoes before Roy was on top of him again, all hungry kisses and wandering hands. In contrast to just moments earlier, he made slow work of undressing Jason, as if to savour the moment. As if Jason was worthy, even capable of being savoured. Planting kisses on his stomach and licking his nipple as he pulled the shirt over Jason’s head, biting the soft flesh inside Jason’s thighs as he rolled his trousers down his legs.

Jason never had been like this with anyone before. He hadn’t known it could be like this, feel like this. He couldn’t get enough of Roy, couldn’t get him close enough. Running his hands through the older man’s hair, wrapping his legs firmly around him, to never let him go.

“Is that what you wanted, Jaybird?”, Roy whispers into his ear, between sucking kisses into his neck, “you could’ve just asked, you know. I’ll give you anything you want, anything you need. When I saw you earlier, I knew I couldn’t let you leave on your own, some undeserving asshole would’ve picked you up, but now you’re all mine, as you should be.”

Jason couldn’t quite stop the needy whine from escaping his mouth at hearing Roy pronounce those words. It was all Jason had longed to hear for those past few months

Roy faced up again to press another kiss on top of Jason’s lips. He held Jason’s face in place with a hand around his jaw, looking Jason straight in the eyes. “I could get lost in the blue of your eyes, baby. Do you know how goddamn pretty you are, Jaybird? So beautiful for me.”

Jason squirmed underneath him, trying to avert his gaze, “Roy, no-”

“Yes Jay, yes”, he leaned in for another smoldering kiss, “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

Roy extended his arm to open the drawer of his bedside table and rummaged through it until he produced a bottle of lube. Opening the bottle, he coated three of his fingers in a generous amount of the slippery substance.

Jason didn’t know where to look, at Roy’s face or at the man’s finger disappearing inside of him. 

Despite the hot visual, the feeling of a finger moving inside of him was neither pleasant nor unpleasant. It felt foreign. That was what Jason thought, until Roy turned his finger and hit a place that sent a wave of unexpected, blinding pleasure coursing through his body. He threw his head back into the pillows, closing his eyes and arching his back as he unashamedly moaned, digging his fingers into the mattress underneath him.

“Oh god Roy, what was that?!”

Roy shifted forwards on the bed, kicking Jason’s legs further apart, a satisfied smile on his face. “You like that, Jay? Didn’t know that spot was there, did you? Good I found it for you.”

“Do it again!”

“Don’t you worry, I will.” Roy’s grin turned mischievous as he crooked his finger and repeatedly hit Jason’s prostate with it. Jason practically shouted in response, positively overwhelmed by the whole experience.

By then, the younger man’s cock was rock hard and profusely leaking precum onto his stomach.

Roy continued his ministrations, adding a second and finally a third finger into Jason’s hole. Once he deemed the younger man sufficiently prepared for the main act, he retrieved his fingers, not without a mournful gasp of protest by Jason, and went about to prepare his own cock, covering it with lube and giving it a few strokes.

He lined his cock up with Jason’s hole, one hand guiding his length, the other one holding on to Jason’s delicious thigh. Jason craned his neck, eyes wide, observing the scene.

Roy went slowly, taking his time, first breaching the rim with the tip of his dick. He isn’t small, and this was Jason’s first time, so he needed to be extra careful, making sure the former Robin would thoroughly enjoy the whole experience. He didn’t want to scare the younger man off by hurting him (or jeopardize any chances of getting to pound that fine ass in the future, Roy is a connoisseur of the finer things in life, thank you very much).

He slowly moved his way deeper into Jason, all the while coaxing lovely little sounds out of his best friend.

Once he was balls deep inside, he stilled, giving Jason some time to adjust to his girth. “Oh yeah”, Roy gasped, reveling in the feeling of Jason around him, “you’re so tight.”

Jason had his eyes closed shut, his teeth worrying his bottom lip, both hands tangled in the bed sheets, breathing heavily through his nose.

“Are you ready for me, baby?”, Roy inquired.

Jason nodded his head. “Yeah”, he rasped, “fuck me!”

That’s all the older man needed to hear, grabbing Jason’s hips, dragging his cock slowly out and pushing it back in.

With each thrust inwards, Roy increased the speed, both men moaning loudly. Jason brought his hands up, grabbing his pillow, shaking his head left and right, the pleasure almost unbearable. Roy was hitting that sweet spot inside him with each thrust. The archer truly never missed his mark. 

Jason forced his eyes open to gaze at the redhead above him. He stretched his arms out to wrap them around the older man’s neck and bring him close for a kiss, their lips crashing together.

This was starting to feel good, Jason noted. Way too good. A puddle of his own precum had accumulated on his abs, where his own cock slapped hard and flush against them with each thrust. Roy was digging his fingers into Jason’s hips, just the right side of painful and pleasure was sparking from that spot inside his ass throughout his whole body, clouding his mind.

“Roy”, he panted, once their lips parted, breath hot against his mouth, “I-I’m so close, I won’t last much longer...”

Roy pressed another hot kiss on Jason’s mouth. “Come for me baby.” Those words, combined with one powerful thrust inwards, sent Jason over the edge, back arching, fingers digging into Roy’s shoulder, shouting out loud and his own release hitting his chest.

He hadn’t even touched himself. Was that even allowed?

It took only two more thrusts for Roy himself to follow, burying his length deep inside Jason and leaning forward to dig his teeth into the flesh where Jason’s neck joins his shoulder, a deep groan escaping past his teeth.

They remained locked together for a few moments, Roy’s forehead leaning against Jason’s collar bone, Jason hand carding absentmindedly through the redhead’s hair, both trying to catch their breath and basking in the afterglow of their orgasm.

After a while, Roy pulled out, letting himself collapse on the mattress next to Jason. Jason stretched his body and then settled down pressed up against Roy like a content cat.

Jason usually didn’t like physical contact. Handshakes made him go stiff, a hand on the shoulder put him on edge and hugs made his whole body go rigid until he was released. Not that he received a lot of those anyway, these days.

But laying here, with Roy, after mind-blowing sex, he needed to feel the touch of the archer’s skin next to his own.

He hadn’t known it could be like this. Sex had never been the most pleasant experience for Jason. Yes, he had felt pleasure at the end, but it had always felt wrong. With Roy though, it felt right, from start to finish, and everything in-between.

Of course, Jason had expected Roy to be good in bed, but this, to put it quite frankly, was simply ridiculous. Roy had no right.

Roy opened his eyes and smiled at Jason as he wrapped an arm around the younger man’s waist to drag him closer. “How are you feeling, Jaybird?”

“Good”, Jason hummed in response as he brought his hand up to caress his thumb over Roy’s cheek.

“Should we talk about it now?”

Jason scrunched his nose and burrowed his face in the crook of Roy’s neck. “No”, came his response, muffled by Roy’s shoulder.

Roy sighed, highly amused by Jason’s behaviour that he thought to be quite adorable. “Come on Jay, you know we have to.”

Jason huffed but did look up to meet Roy’s eyes. “I’m busy counting the freckles on your shoulder.”

That made Roy laugh out loud. He nudged Jason slightly. “Explain to me what happened back in that seedy bar?”

“I might have a little crush on you.”

Roy’s smile deepened. He hoped he didn’t seem too obviously pleased. “And…?”

“You didn’t notice, apparently. And I thought you were straight. And then you said you weren’t, and you’d date Grayson.” Jason went back to hide his face.

“So you tried to make me jealous by going out and picking up some random dude to mess around with?”

Jason looked up again, frowning. “I didn’t try to make you jealous, I just thought I’d never have a chance with you anyway. I was curious to know what it’s like with another man.”

“Why would you say that? ‘Have no chance with me anyway?’”

When Jason spoke next he didn’t meet Roy’s eyes and sounded incredibly sad. “Let’s be honest here Roy, you are way out of my league and there’s no way I could possibly compete with any of your exes or Grayson, so...”

“Jason...”, he trailed off as he took Jason’s hand into his own and brought it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles. “I don’t know why you think so low of yourself, or so highly of me for that matter...but you can plenty compete with all of them. And just for the record, I don’t want to date Dick, I don’t know where you get that from.”

“You said you’d date him, someone like him, whatever.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “I just mentioned his name as an example, I didn’t mean anything by it. I could have just as well mentioned Kyle or Wally.”

Jason drew his eyebrows together in confusion. “You want to date Wally?”, he gaped.

“Okay, now you’re doing it on purpose!” Roy growled, grinning down at Jason with mirth while pinning him to the mattress and tickling his bare sides.

Jason squirmed underneath him, unsuccessfully trying to hold back his giggles and swatting his hands at Roy, trying to escape from the older man’s hold. He held both his hands up in surrender: “Okay, okay, I’ll stop, please no more tickling!”

Roy let go of his attack and wrapped both arms around Jason’s waist instead, settling back on the mattress and pulling him partially on top of him.

He placed a tender kiss on top of Jason’s lips. “I’d choose you over any of them anytime.”

Jason traced little circles with his finger on Roy’s chest. Why didn’t you ever hit on me then?”, he murmured, not completely convinced. Roy couldn’t be serious, right? And yet here he was, in bed with Jason’s sorry ass.

“Well...”, Roy frowned, turning his gaze to the ceiling, “I guess I was afraid of ruining our friendship. I have a tendency to fuck things up...act first, think later. I don’t have that many people I can rely on, I don’t wanna mess things up with those I have left.

For a moment, Roy looked so sad that Jason couldn’t help himself from reaching out and comfortingly run his hand through Roy’s hair. He rolled his eyes nonetheless before he replied: “Roy, literally everybody loves you, even the villains (especially the villains?). There are so many people that would put their lives on the line for you, Dickhead, Dinah, the Lantern weirdos, whereas I…”, Jason trailed off, shaking his head, this wasn’t the moment to contemplate his own lack of a support system. He continued: “Anyways, what I’m trying to say is, you are great, everybody thinks so, there’s not only me you can rely on. Never forget, you are loved.”

Jason felt his cheeks heating up, only imagining how flushed he was looking right now. This was too much openly expressed feelings at a time, he wasn’t good at it. Roy was worth it, though.

Roy tipped his head to the side and looked Jason in yhe eyes for a moment before capturing his lips for another kiss, slightly shifting to deepen it, running his tongue across the seams of Jason’s mouth to get access.

When they parted, Jason settled back on top of Roy’s chest, running his hand through the redheads chest hair, elbow of the other arm on the mattress supporting his head. “You know, I-I hope this wasn’t just a one time thing for you. Like I said, I have a…a crush on you, maybe more...so...”

Jason was interrupted by Roy’s hearty laughter. “Alright Jaybird, I get it. You want me to ask...”, Roy shifted, sitting up leaning his back against the headboard, taking Jason’s hand into his own, “Jason...do you want to be my Valentine?”

Jason huffed out, Roy earning himself another roll of blue eyes. “We’re in the middle of August.”

“So what?”, Roy’s grin stretched wide, “that’ll give us plenty of time to practice holding our hands and for you to blush whenever I compliment your outfit, hair or ass.” Roy let his hand slide down Jason’s waist and hips, down to said ass. “Speaking of ass, are you ready for another round?”

Jason didn’t need to think twice about that. “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Side note, what do we think of the pairing Catman (Thomas Blake)/Jason? I imagine Catman showing up with a dead Joker on Jason's doorstep to prove his undying love and feline devotion to him. Just leave him there in a puddle of his own blood for Jason to find in the morning.
> 
> Also, Romeo + Juliet, R + J, Roy + Jason.  
> Coincidence? I THINK NOT! DC KNOWS WHAT THEY'RE DOING!
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Leave me a comment if you feel like it!


End file.
